How Ironhide met Chromia
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: This is the story of how Chromia and Ironhide met, building up their relationship and having their first Sparkling. Note: When you imageine Ironhide's appearence it's like in ROTF just with red optics.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, I thought I'd share with you all how Ironhide and Chromia met, how they fell in love and had a Sparkling (this was a suggestion from _I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch_ =D) hope you enjoy it =)

"**Hello**" Autobot/Decepticon talking

"_**Hello**_" Cybertonian talk

"_Hello_" Autobot/Decepticon Com-link

"Hello" Bondmates talking

In the dark streets of Iacon a tall black armoured mech known as Ironhide walked towards a well-known bar, everyone who walked past him would have fear in their optics, they knew Ironhide was a Decepticon, but what they didn't know was that the black mech had quit the Decepticons and joined the Autobots but he wanted to keep his optic colour red, he had changed his Alt mode when he joined the Autobots but to his annoyance his Decepticon symbol hadn't changed to the Autobot symbol, the other Autobots were still a bit wary of him but Ironhide knew that they would gain their trust in him eventually. He approached the bar he looked at it for a second then entered, there weren't many Cybertonians tonight but the ones who were in there looked at Ironhide with a fearful look on their face, Ironhide got that alot he did look an imposing figure 30ft in height, cannons on his forearms and a scar on the right side of his face. The mech known as Titan gave Ironhide a friendly smile, he'd been friends with the warrior since he quit the Decepticons "**Hey Ironhide, what can I get ya?**" he asked.

Ironhide gave Titan a slight smile as he walked towards the green mech "**Hey Titan, some High-Grade would be nice**" he said in his deep gruff British voice.

"**Coming right up**" Titan said as he went to get a cube.

Ironhide leaned up against the bar as he waited, he looked at some of the pictures there were of Iacon, he had to admit this city was definitely better than Kaon.

"**Here you go Ironhide, it's on the house**" Titan said as he put the cube next to the black mech's arm.

Ironhide gave the green mech a light nod in thanks as he picked up the cube.

Titan smiled "**So how're you settling in with the Autobots?**" he asked.

Ironhide looked at the green mech as he drank some of his Energon "**The other Autobots are still a bit tense**" he replied.

"**They'll get used to ya 'Hide**" Titan assured the black mech "**Just give 'em time**"

Ironhide gave his friend a slight smile as he drank the rest of his Energon.

At that moment a blue slender femme walked into the bar, she looked around nervously, her icy blue optics stopped on the tall black-armoured mech leaning up against the bar, her Spark pounded when she saw the two huge cannon on his forearms, the femme walked slowly towards the bar.

"**So then I said to Optimus, 'so that's why they call you the Femme Magnet'**" Ironhide finished with a chuckle.

Titan laughed "**I can imagine the femmes queuing for miles**"

Ironhide chuckled with a nod, the blue femme approached them.

The green mech smiled at her "**What can I get you miss?**" he asked.

"**Um...High-Grade please**" she replied shyly as she sat down on the stool, she glanced at the mech beside her she saw the red optics and inwardly sighed, he was a Decepticon but then a thought came to her if he was a Decepticon he would have killed everyone in the bar, she looked at the mech again but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the picture behind the bar, it was a picture of Cybertron.

Ironhide sensed somebody was looking his way, he looked at the blue femme their optics locked onto each other, icy blue meeting red, Ironhide thought she was the most beautiful femme he'd ever seen.

The blue femme couldn't get her optics off this mech, she thought he was the most handsome mech she'd ever seen, the blue femme liked a mech with battle scars and big weaponry and this mech was perfect, she plucked up the courage to talk to him "**Um...h-hi**" she said nervously.

Ironhide gave her a slight smile "**Hey**" he replied.

The femme felt less nervous "**Um...I'm Chromia**" she introduced herself.

"**The names Ironhide**" Ironhide replied "**Weapons Specialist**"

Chromia smiled "**Nice to meet you Ironhide**" she said quietly.

Ironhide smiled, Chromia felt her Spark flutter at that smile "**Nice to meet you too Chromia**" he replied.

Chromia let out a nervous chuckle "**So...uh have you always had an interest in Weaponry?**" she asked.

Ironhide nodded "**Yes I have**" he answered "**I used to play war games with my siblings when I was a Sparkling**" he added fondly.

Chromia smiled "**I've always liked mechs with big weaponry and battle scars**" she said shyly.

Ironhide smirked "**Well I bet it's your lucky day then**" he said quietly.

The blue femme giggled, Ironhide smiled he had to admit this femme was cute "**So do you like weaponry?**" he asked.

"**I love weaponry**" Chromia answered, she got her rifle out of a component in her leg "**What do you think?**"

Ironhide smiled as he looked at the weapon, he had to admit it looked pretty impressive "**It's very impressive**" he answered "**Mind if I take a closer look?**"

Chromia smiled as she handed him her rifle, she watched as Ironhide stood straight and looked the weapon over.

Ironhide nodded in approval as he handed the weapon back to her "**I'm impressed Chromia**" he said with a smile "**That will definitely help you kill Decepticons**"

The blue femme smiled as she took the weapon off him "**Thank you**" she said quietly.

Ironhide smiled as he leaned closer and gave the femme a peck on the cheek plate "**No problem**" he said quietly.

Chromia's cheek plates heated up in embarrassment, her Spark was fluttering from that kiss, she looked at the clock on the wall it was getting late.

Ironhide noticed her looking at the clock with a worried look on her face "**You gotta head home Chromia?**" he asked.

Chromia looked at Ironhide and sighed "**Yeah it's getting late**" she replied as she lowered her head a little.

"**Want me to walk ya home?**" the warrior asked quietly.

Chromia looked up at Ironhide "**I couldn't ask you to do that**" she said quietly.

"**You weren't asking**" Ironhide said quietly "**I was asking, I don't mind walkin' ya home**"

Chromia let a smile form on her lip plates "**Sure you can walk me home**" she replied "**Thank you**"

Ironhide smiled.

Titan returned with Chromia's high-grade "**Sorry I took so long**" he said apologetically.

The blue femme smiled as she took the cube "**It's alright**" she replied "**I need to get going**" she got off the stool she was sitting on.

Titan smirked when he saw Ironhide follow her towards the door "**Lover 'bot**" he said quietly then laughed as Ironhide stuck his middle finger up at him then walk out.

The two were quiet walking down the street, Chromia was admiring Ironhide's body the way his powerful legs moved with each footfall, the way his arms swung lightly as he walked his hands were curled into a loose fist. The blue femme had to temptation to hold his hand but decided against it.

"**So how long you lived in Iacon for?**" Ironhide suddenly asked making Chromia jump.

"**Huh?**" she asked.

Ironhide looked down at her "**I said how long have you lived in Iacon for**" he repeated.

Chromia thought for a moment then answered "**All my life, what about you?**"

"**Well I joined the Autobots a week ago**" Ironhide replied "**So I'd say a week**"

The blue femme just nodded, silence passed over them again.

A minute later they approached Chromia's apartment "**This where you live?**" Ironhide asked.

"**Yes**" she replied "**It's not much, but it'll do**"

Ironhide made a quiet 'Hmmm' in agreement, they approached the door "**Would you like to come in for a while?**" Chromia asked.

"**I've gotta head back to the Autobot base**" the black mech replied.

The blue femme felt disappointed deep down but didn't show it "**Alright**" she replied with a smile "**Thanks for walking me home Ironhide**"

Ironhide smiled "**Your welcome**" he said quietly "**Hey why don't you come to the Autobot base tomorrow**"

Chromia looked puzzled "**Why?**" she asked.

The warrior shrugged "**I dunno, maybe do some shootin'**" he replied then smirked "**See if you have a good trigger finger**" he winked his good optic making Chromia giggle.

"**I'd love to**" she replied with a smile.

Ironhide smiled "**I'll see you tomorrow Chromia**" he said he gave her another peck on the cheek plate.

Chromia smiled as her cheek plates heated up "**See you tomorrow**" she said as she walked into her apartment.

The black mech sighed happily then walked back up the street, Chromia watched him from her window and let out a content sigh, she saw Ironhide turn round and give her a wave the blue femme smiled and waved back then lay down on her Birth and went into a happy Recharge.

**End of Chapter 1**

Let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
